


A Girlfriend to His Bestfriend

by theiatheia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Guilt, Jealousy, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theiatheia/pseuds/theiatheia
Summary: When a girl came to Oikawa and asked him to be a matchmaker for her and his bestfriend, what would Oikawa react? Will he help her? Will he let his bestfriend date her?





	1. Ponytails Girl

Oikawa would never thought of that day when a very pretty girl with cute brown ponytail from class 2-3 came to him, all nerveous fidgeting her pretty fingers with cute pink polished nails while trying to say something to him.

Oikawa of course knew this kind of action. She's trying to confess to him, he thought. Oikawa had always gotten at least 2-3 confessions in a month since his popularity increased as volleyball player. All the confessions mostly were just a confession that didnt ask for reply, as those girls said that knowing Oikawa knows their feeling was already enough for them. Sometimes Oikawa said yes to those confessions and dated them for like, 2-3 weeks. It was never longterm dating though because the practice schedule had always consumed his time so he barely had no time to go on dates with them. So when this petite girl came after practice, he thought he had already prepared the answer. He would say he appreciate the confession but he can't date her because the inter high is coming up and he needed to focus on the game.

"Oikawa-san, I am sorry for asking your time like this. But uhmm.."

She was so cute, Oikawa thought. If only Oikawa didn't put volleyball as his first priority at that time, he sure thought he would date her.

"My name is Akane Misawa from class 2-3, I like this volleyball team, I have always cheered for the team since I was still in first year. I really think you and your team play well, I admire your skill"

Ha, yeah Oikawa had always heard this kind of compliments. Oikawa closed his eyes all proud, calm and happy listening to those as if they are his favorite songs.

" especially Iwaizumi-san..."

Yes, keep..goi..,huh? Wait!

Oikawa opened his eyes and now saw it clearly there were blushes on her cheeks as the name of Iwaizumi slipped on her lips. She looked at her shoes, too shy to look at him now.

"So i was wondering if... If..."

Oikawa did not get this, "If what?" He spitted out. He didnt expect it sounds like he's annoyed, he was surprised himself.

The girl, akane something... Oikawa suddenly forgot her name, looked up at him with a hopeful eyes, the blushes on her cheeks were getting redder, "If you could help me, uhm.. Help me to hand this to him"

The girl revealed a love shaped box, all nice with a soft green coloured, which Oikawa knew as Iwaizumi's favorite color, complete with pretty little ribbon attached on the center top. Normally, Oikawa would think it was cute but this one... Oikawa didnt know it himself, the gift looked too cheesy and annoying and Oikawa wanted to burn it all immediately and throw the ashes to the Atlantic.

But Oikawa was a man with many faces, he softly cleared his throat and calmed himself down before giving a knowing smile to her.

"Oh, how nice of you.. What the occasion?"

The girl jumped slightly, too confused to reply. "Uhm.." She stuttered, "I actually have a crush on Iwauzumi-san since the first year but I only can watch him from a far. But, yuriko-san, a senpai from literature club encouraged me to take action so..."

Oikawa felt something uneasy on his chest. The thought of a girl had a crush on his bestfriend and not him kind of made him raged inside. He was sure he was jealous that this time, it wasnt for him. Covering his frustrated feeling with fake smile, he cut her, "But if that's the case, shouldnt you give this straight to him instead of me?" Oikawa raised his eyebrow, now challenging her.

She gulped and shook her head, her ponytails swung cutely, Oikawa wanted to cut them off, he decided he hated a girl with ponytails.

"I'm.. too shy...", she said, "but Yuriko-san said to me that you can help"

Oikawa furrowed, "huh?"

"Yuriko-san said she was your ex, and she said Oikawa-san is Iwaizumi's bestfriend. I know you two are close, I've been watching Iwaizumi-san all these times. So Yuriko-san suggested me I could run to you to get some advices and she said you would help your bestfriend because you said to Yuriko-san that you feel so bad because Iwaizumi has never dated and you said you would help anyone who wants to date him. So I want to date Iwaizumi-san and I want Oikawa-san to help me"

She said it fast and affirmatively with a sense of confidence now. Oikawa thought he got knocked out. Oikawa looked at her as if he studied her face. Oikawa's mind then raced back to the past as he tried to remember if he ever said those things about iwa-chan.

Oh yeah, he remembered he had dated a girl named Yuriko from literature club. She confessed to him 1 year ago when they were still sophomore and he dated her for 2 weeks because they were too busy with activity club, her with literature things and Oikawa with volleyball. But did he say to her that he seriously felt bad that iwaizumi had never dated a girl while he did and he would gladly helped anyone who wanted to escort his bestfriend?

Was he drunk when he said that? Oikawa couldnt trust his own statement that was happened in the past which had nothing to do with volleyball.

He was about to deny that (probably) fact and declined the asked-favor but then he looked at her hopeful eyes and thought how awesome it felt when her wish to date iwaizumi would be destroyed by Iwaizumi's brute rejection straight from Iwaizumi himself. He knew his bestfriend. He knew Iwaizumi so well. The reason why Iwaizumi hadnt dated any of the girls was because he knew Iwaizumi never thought about dating in the first place. He knew that in Iwa-chan's head it was only volleyball and volleyball. Oh, come on, he had known Iwaizumi for years since they were like, three. He was convinced by the knowledge he had about iwaizumi, his very and only bestfriend that Iwaizumi would say no to her even though Oikawa insisted him to.

With a sly smile, Oikawa took the box from her, "Okay, as a man with his words I will gladly help you to date Iwa-chan".

It was pride and arrogance of Oikawa to prove that he had never been wrong about people. He would enjoy this since he knew the ending be like. Yes, he would play as matchmaker for his bestfriend, making him as a good senpai for her and a good bestfriend to Iwa-chan, but in the end he would see how that girl got a rejection and how Iwa-chan was still be with him playing volleyball. It was perfect.

Akane girl was so happy and they exchanged phone number. Oikawa told her he would tell her everything about iwa-chan and bet they would date already within a week, or two weeks for the worst scenario. She thanked him many times before she left with a hopeful face and thought of good destiny awaited her.

Oikawa waved at her until she disappear on his sight, thinking that how stupid that girl for thinking he could date his bestfriend.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should write more to get this interesting. i'll try my best to write more for next chapter. Thanks for reading.


	2. You matter to me

Iwaizumi was eating lunch with Hanamaki in the class when Oikawa came and stole fried tofu from Iwaizumi's lunch box.

"Hey!" A shout from Iwaizumi. He liked his tofu and he disliked when Oikawa did that.

"Always so good when it comes from Iwa-chan's mom!" Oikawa managed to say in his munching.

"Yeah, you mean from my lunch box! Didn't mom get you one too before we went this morning?"

"I ate it already this morning because I skipped breakfast"

"So you ate the lunch that Iwaizumi's mom has prepared for breakfast? How did you do that?" Makki laughed, slightly interested.

"Oh trust me, makki... Hanada Sensei was too busy to come to class, it was chaos even though we had pile of paper task from him, so when matsun was too busy bullying poor Ao-kun for the answer sheet, I used that time to eat the bento" Oikawa answered as if he had done something useful.

"I did not bully him, I just asked his permission to copy his answers" came Mattsun, "and i did it nicely" he immediately said to Makki as the pink hair guy glared at him.

"Dont get mad at him, Makki.." Oikawa said, "It's not his fault that his eyebrows are weird that make his face looks scary"

Makki shrugged "I know, I just feel bad to Ao-kun because Mattsun was too lazy to write down his own anwers"

"It was Oikawa's idea I swear, Makki! This guy here bossed me around and said I should ask Ao-kun for answers which he would copy later from me"

Iwaizumi laughed, "Well, congratulation Matsukawa! You now know how does it feel to be a classmate of the Grand Oikawa"

"Dude, I cant believe you have been friends with this guy since elementary to deal with his shits"

"Kindergarten" Makki corrected.

"Actually it was before we learned how to walk" Oikawa corrected Makki.

"Dammit" Matsun cursed, "must be tough for you to live all these years" he patted Iwaizumi's back knowingly.

"Hey, what does it mean?" Now it was Oikawa who's pouted.

"Your Iwa-chan here was so happy when he knew you guys arent in the same class when the announcement was attached on the board during our first senior day" Makki snorted, " he said something like 'oh Makki, finally' and I can relate to that"

"Iwa-chaaaann"

"Yeah yeah, we're always in the same class since kindergarten, for once in a while I thought finally I am gonna be free"

"Meannn!!"

But Iwaizumi just smiled and shoved his favorite tofu on Oikawa's mouth that the volleyball captain gladly accepted and now munching the food happily.

It was always been like that, whether Oikawa realized or not. When it's lunch break, Oikawa would go to Iwaizumi's class, asking him to accompany him to canteen for a piece of milkbread, or a can of soda. It was just strange for others if they did not see Oikawa without Iwaizumi or Iwaizumi without Oikawa tailing around. It was natural for them to be always together, on and off court.

It took a moment for Oikawa until there were only him and Iwaizumi alone in changing in the locker room after practice, did Oikawa bring up the topic. A prospect of Iwaizumi getting a girlfriend which Oikawa sure as hell knew that it would never happen. Not now.

"So, Iwa-chan, I supposed you saw that yesterday, a girl asked to talk with me alone" Oikawa glanced at Iwaizumi who was busy checking inside his bag.

"Huh? Oh yeah, how was it? You accept her? Just make sure that it wont ruin your focus on the upcoming match, alright? And dont skipping practice just because you have a date." Iwaizumi said, not looking at Oikawa. He was sitting on the bench, all fresh and smell so nice after shower. It somehow made Oikawa felt strange in his stomach.

"Iwa-chan..." He called, approaching and now sitting next to him, "what would you say if that girl was actually looking for me because she was to shy to meet you"

Iwaizumi stopped whatever he was doing and looked up at Oikawa. "Huh?"

'Ugh, I should do something useful than this' Oikawa thought.

"You heard it Iwa-chan, she was actually looking for me because she was shy to meet you in a person"

"Yeah and how does it sound like it has to do with me?" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, continue to set the things inside his sport bag.

"She likes you, okay. And she wants to give you this"

Oikawa turned to his own bag and searched the box. It was still safe and pretty inside. Oikawa was surprised himself. Why did it still look okay and didn't crush inside?

"Here" Oikawa faked a happy smile, "open it"

Iwaizumi reached out to get the gift. He looked at it with doubt, then turned to Oikawa with a frown, "It is not some kind of your trashy joke, is it?"

"Iwa-chan, why would I do that to my bestfriend?" Oikawa frowned back.

"I dont know" his bestfriend shrugged, "Maybe because..." Iwaizumi paused as he remembered something, but he immediately brushed it off "never mind" he continued, "thanks"

Oikawa was about to ask what was it but Iwaizumi had stood up already and slung his bag on his muscular arm. Somehow Oikawan panicked.

"Wait, Iwa-chan, you are not gonna open it?" He saw Iwaizumi had already put the box inside his bag.

"Nope, not in front of you!" Iwaizumi pulled out his tongue then giggled when he saw Oikawa pouted.

"Why??" the captain cried.

"Because you are gonna make fun of me and announce it to the team tomorrow how your bestfriend got a gift from a girl and make Makki and Matsun and the rest of the team tease me. Sorry, I really dont think I need it now"

"I will not!"

Iwaizumi just laughed, "the possibility is still there knowing your shitty personality"

Oikawa remembered there was a time when Iwaizumi got a chocolate on Valentine day from a guy of a baseball team. Oikawa with Matsun and Makki teased him for a week. It was from Takeda, a junior who said that he was a fan of Iwaizumi since he saw him playing. Iwaizumi was asked by the baseball captain to play as a substitute since one of the baseball team member couldn't make it to the practice match with a neighbor school. Ever since that, he claimed himself as Iwaizumi's fan and thought Iwaizumi should play for the team as one of the key player. Of course Oikawa was against such an idea and had to personally meet the captain to stopped asking Iwaizumi to play for their team with the 'Iwa-chan should just focus on Volleyball because they have a big tournament to participate' as an excuse.

Oikawa knew, that even though he can be proud that he was more way popular amongst the girls than Iwaizumi, but deep down he admitted that Iwaizumi had more fanboys than him. Iwaizumi was a nice senpai to everyone, most of the juniors in sport club saw Iwaizumi as a good role and other guys liked him more that Oikawa, and that was one of the reason they cheered volleyball team. If Oikawa could attracted any girls, Iwaizumi could do the same with boys. Rumor even said that Iwaizumi had ever been asked out by guys several times. But to Oikawa, Iwaizumi told there was only once, which was he rejected, saying that he wanted to focus on playing volleyball with the team so he had no time and said that he was not into that kind of relationship. Of course, Oikawa thought, Iwaizumi was a straight guy. But that was not the case, the main problem for Iwaizumi who had not gotten any date was because he was too busy with volleyball. For some reason, Oikawa felt relieved.

But Oikawa could not keep to calm down for long. Because on the next few days, Oikawa noticed that Iwaizumi paid his attention more to his cellphone more than he should be. When Oikawa came to his class during lunch break, Iwaizumi was texting and seemed too little happy with whatever conversation he had on it. Even after practice, Iwaizumi Hajime who usually checked his phone after shower, this time he immediately looked for his phone and typed something right after.

"So, I noticed that you are less-grumpy today. What is it?" Oikawa managed to ask when they were heading home.

Iwaizumi was humming a song on his walk and stopped, "Am I?"

Oikawa rolled his eyes, "Tell me for how long I've been your bestfriend to exactly know that, Iwa-chan"

The shorter man smiled, "yeah you right"

"Yeah that I am right that I've been your bestfriend since forever or yeah I am right because you are happy?"

"Both"

"And why are you happy?"

"Cant I be happy?" Iwaizumi looked hurt.

"No.. I mean, that was not it! Uhm, as a bestfriend I need to know the source of your happiness, Iwa-chan"

"You cant tell?" Iwaizumi teased.

"Beside of winning a match, eating agedashi tofu and spending time with me of course..."

"I dont really agree with the last one, though"

But Oikawa shook his head, pretending he didnt listen to Iwaizumi, "there are times that I cant really tell why are you happy. That is why I ask"

"As if that matters to you" he snorted.

"What do you mean Iwa-chan, of course you matter to me!" Oikawa claimed.

Iwaizumi stopped his walk, "yeah?" he whispered.

"Huh?"

If Oikawa's eyes didn't deceive him, Oikawa was pretty sure that he saw a blush on Iwaizumi's cheeks.

"We text each other, that's it"

"Who?"

"Me and Akane"

Oikawa frowned for seconds before his eyes widened, "Oh my God, Iwa-chan!!"

"The gift she gave me? It was cookies and a letter. And yeah, you can tell it started there. Please dont make fun of me"

"I will not!!", he claimed.

Iwaizumi responded with a small smile and walked, "thanks!"

"So..uhm", Oikawa followed him, "So you two are dating now? She has confessed, right?"

"She told me in her letter that she admires me and she likes me" Iwaizumi shrugged, "So i came to her class few days ago and said thanks"

Oikawa listened as if he didnt want any of this information missed out.

"I told her I appreciate it because I don't know how to respond her feeling. She said she wanted to get close to me so I said why not. She looked sincere and nice"

"I dont understand" Oikawa commented. "Didn't she said she wanted to date you?"

"She said she wanted to get to know me better. I mean, I did not know her at all, I guess I want to get to know her too"

"If a girl said that, it means she wants to date. I can't believe you are such a slow Iwa-chan", Oikawa couldn't help it. Suddenly he felt annoyed. Was it because Iwaizumi was slow toward her? Was it something else?

"I am sorry, I dont just date a girl just because she confessed to me", Iwaizumi talked back.

"So you mean I date those girls who previously confesssed to me because I was desperate? For the record I dated more than you, Iwa-chan, so I know better"

Iwaizumi turned and looked at Oikawa, he looked hurt and Oikawa instantly regretted he said that.

"I mean, I wanted to help you to have a date", he continued, "Because you never date and I feel sorry for that. You'll be a loser. Seriously Iwa-chan, you dont really think you'll keep your virginity until we graduate, right? Haha"

If Oikawa should learn from his shitty personality, it was to keep his mouth for being blunt. The hurt on Iwaizumi's face was getting worse and Oikawa realized his mistake.

"I dont feel like going home with you. Don't follow me."

Iwazumi turned around and walked leaving Oikawa behind who was just stood there, unable to move his legs, too afraid if he did anything, he would just hurt Iwaizumi even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this fic is actually harder than I thought. But I try to keep writing this story and improve my writing skill. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is kinda inspired by an fanarta by viria, http://viria.tumblr.com/post/136902007458/in-which-oikawa-notices-the-way-he-feels-about


End file.
